gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)
GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Graham Aker, commander of the Solbraves. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Brave is the successor to the Enact and Flag series. Designed by ESF engineers that were once part of the AEU and Union, the Brave was built as an experimental alternative to the GN-X series.00.net Brave Profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/ms/07.html The unit is built with the latest in ESF-developed GN-Tech with aesthetics after its predecessors. Unlike the GN Flag (a single customized Flag with the flight unit replaced hastily fitted with a GN Drive Tau), the new Flag is a pre-mass production model, still in beta phase. The Brave's design and technology is based on the GNX-U02X Masurao. The Commander Test Type have two GN Tau Drives mounted on its waist binders, similar to the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo. The standard units only possess one GN Drive Tau on the back. The standard and commander types are nearly identical in design, with the exception the unit has greater particle utilization and its drives are located at the binders. In addition, the left horn on the standard type's head is shorter than the other, while the commander type's horns are both even. Unlike the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, however, the Tau Drives' GN Particles are emitted directly from the GN Tau Drives. While the unit does have a pair of GN Tau Drives, they don't have a Twin Drive System.Japanese Twitter Veda 2314 profile The Brave's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of the Trans-Am System for a limited time. The head of the Brave Commander type resembles the Flag more, while the Standard type's head resembles the AEU Enact, even though the Flag is the MS with the uneven horns, this is in terms of visor design. Armaments ;*Chakram Grenade :Built inside the lower legs. Rather than being a direct-blow weapon, it is actually an electronics warfare type equipment that can disable enemy's sensors by using particle interferance. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Brave is shown to carry a GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Whether it can adjust its power output is unknown. It's alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Just like the Susanowo, the Brave also possess the ability to use the "Tri-Punisher" attack by combining the beam outputs of the Drake Howling and the GN Cannons. However, the Tri-Punisher puts an immense burden on the pilot as shown in the Gundam 00 Movie, the reason for this, however, is unknown. The Drake Howling has a short barrel mode that is never seen in the movie. It is formed by removing the parts of the rifle that split. This short barrel mode requires charging, and trades in firepower for firing speed. The Drake Howling can also fire non-charged shots that are less powerful, but can fire in succession. ;*GN Cannon :These are mounted in the Brave's side binders. They function similarly to the Gaga Cannon's GN Cannons, having a high firing rate, but have lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. Standard types have a smaller caliber than the Commander type. When the GN Cannons are fired, the front section of the Brave's side binders split open like the beam rifle. ;*GN Missiles :Stored in the upper legs of the Brave, only one can be stored at a time, meaning that only two GN Missiles can be used in a battle. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Brave's side binder(s) contains a GN Beam Saber compartment, where the GN Beam Saber(s) are stored. Each side binder stores one GN Beam Saber, totaling the amount of beam sabers on the Brave to two. ;*GN Beam Machinegun :One mounted in each wrist, trades in power for a high firing rate. Typically used to shoot down missiles or for point defense. It is possible that this weapon has an even higher firing rate than the GN Vulcan. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the chest. Uses non-beam ammunition. Primarily used to shoot down missiles. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Energy Cable :A cable that provides particle feed to the Brave. ;*Side Binders :Stores the Brave's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, and also wings for atmospheric flight. The side binders can rotate to function like a Defense Rod. ;*Large GN Condenser :Used to provide GN Tau Particles to the Brave for travelling long distances and can also be used to reduce the unit's own particle consumption. It is mounted on the rear end of the Brave when in fighter mode and it is not known whether it is compatible with it's MS mode. Usually jettisoned during battles due to it being a hindrance. History The GNX-Y903VS Brave (Commander Test Type) is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is developed and deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. The GNX-903VS Brave (Commander Test Type) is a customized version of the GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type), and was assigned to Captain Graham Aker, who leads the Sol Brave Squadron, an elite mobile suit squadron composed exclusively of Brave units. The Braves were first seen when Graham deploys the Sol Brave Squadron to assist Celestial Being during their second attempt to communicate with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Graham and his squadron covered the Celestial Being retreat, and while both parties were able to retreat, the effort was not without casualties -Celestial Being lost the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser (Condenser Type), the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, the CB-002 Raphael Gundam, and the physical body of Tieria Erde. Later, Graham and his remaining men sortied to hold back the ELS invasion alongside the rest of the ESF Army and Celestial Being. During the battle, Graham defended Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei and the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] from the ELS attack. While he fought valiantly, Graham's Brave was eventually struck by several ELS, and was already being partially assimilated. With nothing left to lose, Graham decided to believe in Setsuna's vision for a brighter future, and sacrificed his life for the sake of that vision, activating Trans-Am and smashing into the ELS mothership to clear a path for the 00 QanT to enter the massive superstructure. A maximum of three Braves remained after the battle, but it is unknown whether they were ever put into mass production. Variants ;*GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) Picture Gallery Image:flag.jpg|The "Braves" being shown flying into Combat. brave.png Brave destroy ELS.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" shown destroying an ELS GNX-Y903VW Brave.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" with its 2 GN Tau Drives, flying into Combat. 9k2pds.jpg Brave Boxart.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) - Box Art. HG00 Brave Commander Test Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) Notes References 4726219623 28ba79a87f b.jpg External Links